New Half-Blood?
by House3-0f3-Hades3
Summary: Isabelle has been running all her life. But when she finds a safe haven for people like her, is it really safe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO

Running. That's all Isabelle knew how to do. Run from the police, run from the monsters, run from herself. But sooner or later she would have to stop. She knew that and so did the monsters. But since today was not that day, she kept on running.

"You cannot run forever half-blood! Sooner or later, we will catch you." Isabelle wasn't sure how, but they found her every time. But she wasn't about to give up. "Oh really?" Isabelle yelled while turning a corner. "Come and get me!"She confidently ran down until tripping over a box. "oooF" she cried. Isabelle tumbled down the sidewalk until stopping at the feet of a boy. He had curly, blonde hair, afro style. He had on a plaid shirt and red jeans. A crutch under each arm he looked down at her. "You should probably come with me." "Why?" A roar split the air. "That's why." He replied. "Let's go!" Isabelle stumbled to her feet and ran after the boy. Dang, this kid runs fast with crutches. "Hey!" Isabelle yelled. "Where are we going?" "Somewhere safe!" He yelled back. "Could yah get anymore specific?" "Do I have to? This is already making me wheezy," he shouted. "This should be fun..." Isabelle muttered.

-That night-

"Can we take a break? My chest is going to bust!" Isabelle wheezed. "We're so close!" The boy exclaimed! "Okay, how close?" She questioned. The boys face lit up. "I can see it!" Isabelle still had no idea where she was going. "Great," Isabelle sarcastically remarked. "Now could you tell me where we are going?" "Camp Half-blood."he yelled. A gruff voice split the night, "Where are you half-blood? My brethren and I are hungry and you will go great with satyr." The boy gulped. "I think we should run faster!" He cried. "I have no problems with that!" Up ahead was a big wooden gateway. Over the top were letters in a different language. It took her a second but she finally figured out it said, "Camp Half-Blood". They ran in the gateway and turned around. What Isabelle saw made her jaw drop. 3, 7ft men with huge hands and gnarly teeth were roaring from the other side of the doorway. "Shouldn't we still be running, seeing how ugly's 1,2 and 3 are 20 feet away?" Isabelle said anxiously. "They can't get through the barrier, we're safe now. Come on, let me bring you to Chiron."

They walked a little while before the boy said, "Oh my gods, I am so rude! What's your name?" "Oh, I'm Isabelle, what's yours?" The boy paused before saying, "Carmelo." Isabelle snickered. "It means from the garden! My mom thought it made me sound like a real satyr." "Wait, your a satyr?" "Yeah, why?" He asked sulkily. "Well, I thought satyrs had goat legs and hooves and stuff." "Why do you think I have crutches?" Isabelle shrugged sheepishly. "It's a disguise! Just like my fake feet..." Carmelo kicked off his shoes to reveal... Hooves. "Oh," Isabelle squeaked. "Yeah, oh. So how old are you, anyway?" " I am 12. I have been on the run since I was 10. I grew up in a orphanage but I ran away." "Oh..." He paused. "Look there's camp!" Carmelo said beaming. When Isabelle reached the top of the hill she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Pegasus were flying over head while below was a lake and the most amazing place she had ever seen. Tons of cabins were strewn around twelve center cabins. One big building was over with picnic tables in front of it and hundreds of campers were at the tables. Past that was an arena with a rock wall and what looked like lava pouring down it. A humongous strawberry field was at her feet and she was in awe. "Let's go!" Carmelo yelled. They both ran down the hill exhausted and ready to eat. Isabelle wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next, but she knew for now she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle ran into camp and everyone turned around. "Chiron!" Carmelo yelled. "We have a new demigod!" Isabelle turned on him, "Demi-what?" Chiron came over, "I belie the introduction video would be more sufficient to explain. But I think dinner should come first, agreed?" Isabelle nodded. "Come, since you are not determined yet we shall put you at the Hermes table. Connor? Travis?" "Yes oh wonderful Chiron?" They said sarcastically. "We have a newcomer. Can she stay with your cabin until she is determined? "Oh of course she can, what is your name madam?" Connor inquired. "Isabelle." She said snickering. "Right this way madam," Connor said as he led her to the table.

Chiron looked at Carmelo, "Is her godly parent known?" He asked. "No," he replied. "She is an orphan so I do not even know which parent it could be." Chiron nodded. "Then she will stay where she is... For now."

-–-that night-

"Connor!" Isabelle yelled. "Give me back my toothbrush!" "Awwww, you're no fun Isabelle..." "Give it..." She said sternly. "Fine... Party pooper" he said under his breath. "Good night!" She said. Isabelle was finally fitting in.

-next day-

"Alright so now that you have seen the video and you know that your a demigod, what do you think?" "Ummm... I think it's ok. I understand it so I'm just gonna accept it and move on." Isabelle said bluntly. "I think that's a great plan, Isabelle." Carmelo said. "I think you have taken it better than any other camper. Now, let's go get you a weapon."

They walked over to the shed and Isabelle heard a low hissing. "Ummmm... Does this shed usually hiss?" Isabelle asked."Probably..." Carmelo replied. She opened the door to the shed and saw two little rainbow snakes. "Awwww... They're so cute!" She went to pick them up and they simultaneously slithered up her wrists and curled up like bracelets. "Ugh, come on, get off!" She pulled and the snakes but they wouldn't move. She tapped the left ones head and it turned into a sword. "Woah! What the heck just happened? That was- and now it's- ah!" she screamed. "I think that's your weapon..." Carmelo said. "You think!?" Isabelle yelled. "How the heck am I gonna get these off?" "You-won't?" "Ugh! Your insufferable!" She yelled. She went to turn around and accidentally touched her right snake. It turned into a shield. "Ah! Oh it's just that..." She looked at her shield and sword. The sword had a leather wrapped hilt and was long and skinny. It didn't look like any of the other swords in the shed. The colors were all blended together but you could see every distinct color. Like a rainbow. Her shield had a flower on it. It was bronze with an oily rainbow tint. "Carmelo, why are my sword and shield weird colors?" Before Carmelo could answer there was a huge light. When the light faded Isabelle was standing with a rainbow hue around her. She had a rainbow above her head and her sword and shield were snakes again. In her hand was a staff with colorful gems hanging down and one rainbow gem on the top of the staff. Chiron was suddenly there, "Hail Isabelle, daughter of Iris."


End file.
